Facing Fate
by XtremeWriterPpl
Summary: A co-written ff. Harry's sixth year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione face whole new challenges this year. Harry has to face the facts about what happened the previous year and Ron and Hermione figure out if there is more than friendship between them. R&R Please!
1. Looking Back

**A/N: My name is Brooke and I am co-writing this ff with my friend Payton. This is my first ff on this website. Please R&R!!! So...I guess I'll post chapter one.  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how badly I wish I had come up with all of this...I didn't...I know that this must come as a great shock to you. All credit goes to J.K. herself!  
  
_Chapter One- Looking Back  
  
_ Dusk was approaching on a hot, dry day in mid-July, and a teenage boy nearing sixteen sat on the front steps of Number 4 Privet Drive. His head in his hands, tears leaked out of his startling emerald green eyes, staining his face, as they had done so often lately. To the normal passerby, he would just be a teenager sitting on his front steps, but he was much more than an ordinary teenager. He was a wizard, an extraordinary wizard.  
  
Tall and skinny, he had jet black, untidy hair, and glasses. The most interesting thing about his appearance was the lightning bolt-shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. This scar was not a normal scar, but it was a scar left when Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard of the time, tried to kill him with the killing curse. But the curse had rebounded upon him and left him nearly powerless, while all Harry was left with was the scar on his forehead. This happened when he was but a year old. Harry was and still is the only person to ever survive the killing curse, which makes him famous. Everyone in the wizarding world knows who he is. Voldemort killed both of his parents the same night he got the scar. He has suffered many losses in his life. Not only has he lost his parents, but the closest thing to a parent he has had since, his godfather, Sirius Black, who was killed about a month ago. This is the reason that the tears streamed so freely down his thin face at the time.  
  
Voldemort disappeared for ten years after the night that changed Harry's whole life. Harry went to live with his only relatives, the Dursleys, who were muggles, or no-magical people, that hated everything about him. He was confined to living in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years before receiving a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, telling him he was a wizard, which the Dursleys had struggled to keep from him his whole life. He has attended Hogwarts every year since.  
  
In Harry's first year at Hogwarts he saved the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort and escaped from him for the second time. In his second year he faced Voldemort again and splayed his basalisk, escaping for the third time. In his third year, he met his godfather, who was thought to be a murderer after Harry, though this was not true. In his fourth year he was in a tournament at the school called the Triwizard Tournament and ended up facing Voldemort again, but this time was different. Voldemort returned back to his full power at the end of that year. Harry narrowly escaped death and had to experience the death of a fellow schoolmate, also competing in the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory, who was killed by Voldemort the same night he returned. In Harry's fifth year he faced Voldemort for the fifth time, once again narrowly escaping death. The same night he escaped him Sirius was killed. Harry also learned about a prophecy said about him and Voldemort that said that one of them would have to kill the other in the end. This night was only about a month ago, the night that changed it all. Harry was going to have to be the murdered or the murderer. Which was it going to be?**


	2. Dealing With the Dursleys

**A/N: Hey! It's Brooke again! Payton is going to be writing chapters, but I am going to write the first few. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Come on now people.... I'm not even close to being brilliant enough to come up with all of this!  
  
_Chapter Two- Dealing With the Dursleys_  
  
The sun slowly sank below the horizon and Harry was knocked aside by his enormous cousin Dudley. "Aw...is our baby Harry crying?" he said in a mock baby voice. "You seem to be doing a lot of that lately. I would ask if it was 'that time of month,' but considering that you're a guy...well at least I think you're a guy...who knows?" Harry stood up and shouted at Dudley, "Shut your fat mouth unless you want to end up in the hospital in a match box!" Dudley drew back at that. "I know your not allowed to do magic outside of school...it...it's forbidden...you would be expelled!" "Well Dudders," Harry replied coolly. "I will be of age in a little over a year, and well...wouldn't want me to think back and remember what you said, because when I'm of age I can do as much magic as I want. I'm sure your mum wouldn't fancy having to get rid of another pig tail...let alone the ears that go with it."  
  
Dudley gasped and started to go as fast as he could, which isn't saying much, up the steps to the front door. Uncle Vernon, a big, beefy man with almost no neck and a short temper opened the door right as Dudley reached the top step. "What was all the shouting about," he questioned Dudley, not being able to see Harry beyond the huge barrier Dudley formed. "Ask Harry," Dudley replied, jabbing his thumb back, pointing at Harry. Uncle Vernon stepped back and allowed Dudley to enter the house, who sat down on the steps to watch the thing he enjoyed most: Uncle Vernon yelling at Harry. Harry stepped in the door and started to walk right past Vernon to go up the steps to his room, but he grabbed his shoulder with his sausage-like fingers to stop him. "Did you threat my Dudley again?" he demanded. "Because if you did-""Yes, I told him if he didn't keep his fat mouth shut I'd give him a nice pair of ears and a new tail as soon as I came of age. Got a problem with that?" Harry interrupted coldly. "YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT IN MY OWN HOUSE!!! YOU WILL RESPECT ME FOR LETTING YOU LIVE HERE!!! IF I HEAR YOU EVER THREATEN DUDLEY, OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN I'LL-"Harry cut him off, "What? You'll punish me? You'll hurt me? You'll take away my room? You won't let me go back to Hogwarts? YES, I SAID HOGWARTS!!! HOGWARTS HOGWARTS HOGWARTS!!! YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET USED TO IT!!! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CRAP!!! DON'T MESS WITH ME OR I CAM PROMISE YOU THAT AS SOON AS I AM OF AGE, WHICH IS ONLY A LITTLE OVER A YEAR AWAY, I WILL CURSE YOU UNTIL YOU DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY IS UP!!! DON'T-EVER MESS WITH-ME!!!!!" Harry was now red in the face and breathing hard. His temper had been getting steadily worse since he had talked to Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, in his office after Sirius died. Uncle Vernon looked furious, but did not say another thing. "I'm going to bed," Harry said coldly, and headed up the steps to his room.  
  
Harry plopped down onto his bed and put his face into the pillow and a fresh stream of tears started to leak from his bright green eyes. "What is wrong with me?" he thought. "I'm losing it. I'm just about as weepy as Cho was last year." Cho was a girl Harry used to have a crush on. She started going out with Cedric in his fourth year and she was constantly crying in their fifth year. Harry shared his firs kiss with her in his fifth year, while she was crying over Cedric. Harry and Cho didn't last long, though. He deeply regretted having had his first kiss with her. She wasn't exactly the most cheerful person, and the fact that she was crying while they kissed didn't exactly make the kiss all that great. He doesn't like Cho any more. Maybe they could still be friends, but he knew that that was all.  
  
Harry beat his fists in anger on the pillow as tears streamed from his eyes. The thing that made him so angry was the fact that he thought it his fault that Sirius was dead. "It was only a dream!" he thought. "If I hadn't been stupid enough to think it was real, Sirius would still be alive. I don't care what Dumbledore says! It is all my fault. If only I hadn't been so stupid! It was only a dream! If I hadn't gone to help Sirius, who wasn't in trouble in the first place, Sirius wouldn't have come to help him; therefore, he would not have died. I should have practiced occlumency like everyone told me to. It's all my fault!" Harry cried and scolded himself until he fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
_Harry was walking around outside with Sirius on a beautiful day. Sirius was deep into telling them about some of the things he and James had done in their time at Hogwarts. After finishing with his story Dumbledore walked up wearing a nightcap and a bright pink dress, and announced that Sirius has been cleared. All of the Weasleys, Hermione, and Lupin came up and they all danced around singing songs of celebration.  
  
All of the sudden the field faded and he was once again in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius was dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange and dodged a stunning spell. He started to laugh at her and then got hit with another stunning spell and started to fall back into the veil.  
_  
Harry awoke with a start. "Not again!" he thought. He had dreamed a dream similar to this almost every night this summer. It would start out happy and rather strange and then fade into the Department of Mysteries. He looked over at the clack and saw that it was 2:06 A.M. Groaning, he rolled over onto his other side and gazed at the wall.  
  
Harry thought about all of the letters he had gotten from Ron and Hermione so far. They all were very kind and Ron's kept saying that they would try to let him come and stay with them as soon as possible. He thought about his friends for a while, the only thing that cheered him up the least bit. He still hadn't mentioned the prophecy to them. He had thought about the prophecy a lot and he did not want to believe it, though he knew it was true. He did not want to think about having to murder or be murdered. His life was complicated enough without the knowledge of the prophecy. He slowly drifted back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning at 9 o'clock and walked down to the kitchen to find the three Dursleys crowded around the table. Harry took the seat across from Vernon and began to eat the small helping of yogurt that was already at his spot. He glared across the table at his uncle, as though daring him to say something. All three Dursleys simply acted as though he wasn't there. He finished his yogurt and headed back up to his room to get dressed.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey! I'm at school right now and I looked up my story and found that I haven't posted in FOREVER! I have been really busy with school, drama lessons, church, and other stuff that I haven't had any time to get on the internet. I'm not sure how long it will be until I can post again, but I will try to make it soon. Payton is probably gonna start writing soon....after i finish a few more chapters. Sorry for the tremendiously long wait. I know it must be pretty annoying.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I COULD USE SOME MORE TO HELP INSPIRE ME TO POST MORE!**

**Bye bye now!**


End file.
